Bittersweet
by AutumnHooney
Summary: Ella solo quería ir a casa, y lo logró, aunque no de la forma que hubiera deseado. Basado en el capítulo 24 de The Hunger Games.


**D**isclaimer: El universo y los personajes pertenecen a** Suzanne Collins**, la trama es de mi invención -Y sobre Thresh aún estamos en acuerdos-.

**P**alabras: 970

**R**ecomendación: Radical face - The dead waltz (la canción es preciosa)

{-}

* * *

**Foxface.**

**she was clever, too clever for her own good**

Es algo frustrante estar allí solo esperando (por noticias que sabe que no llegarán) y moviendo las manos nerviosamente, jalando y retorciendo el dobladillo de su blusa.

_Su_ tiempo se acabó, la estrategia (ahora vieja y desgastada) que había utilizado durante los 74° Juegos del Hambre había llegado a su fin. Después de haber avanzado tanto al fin tendría que detenerse, enfrentarse al peligro, luchar como un tributo sin más que su —inexistente— fuerza para atacar.

Finch había sentido que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando vio la fotografía del chico del Distrito 11, Thresh, que aparecía en el cielo oscuro. Había pasado las horas siguientes devanándose los sesos para crear un plan que la sacara de aquel estadio infernal. Si bien, la muerte de Thresh le había quitado un poco de preocupación (pues el muchacho era un oponente inalcanzable para ella), también la había acercado más a su propia muerte.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora? "_Piensa, piensa rápido…" _se decía ella misma.

Ahora solo quedaban 4 concursantes en la Arena: Cato, Peeta, Katniss y ella. Tenía que esforzarse en estudiarlos, encontrar sus debilidades. Pero, ¿de verdad una niña de catorce años tendría posibilidades contra tamaño monstruo como lo era Cato? ¿O acaso podría contra la perfecta puntería de la arquera? Katniss ya había fallado una vez…

Inspiró con fuerza y trató de hallar un lugar más cómodo en aquel viejo tronco. Peeta tendría que ser su solución. Concentrada, comenzó a formar un nuevo plan.

"_Si mato al chico del 12_ —el pensamiento no le resultó del todo grato— _tendré como consecuencia a una Katniss furiosa que no dudará ni un segundo en matarme. La única solución posible sería hacer que ella piense que Cato mató a su novio. Así, los dos tributos tendrán que luchar, uno quedaría vivo y si tengo suerte al menos con unas cuentas heridas…_"

El problema era que ya no tenía tiempo. Se limpió las palmas sudorosas y llenas de tierra en el pantalón, y se puso en pie. Finch sabía que en cualquier momento los Vigilantes harían uso de su tecnología contra los participantes. Apenas y si quedaban tres (ya que el doce era un equipo), y ella no podía quedarse sentada allí, manteniéndose al margen de la situación. Tenía que actuar ahora mismo o moriría.

Comenzó a correr, con mochila al hombro; estaba segura de que había visto a Katniss y a Peeta siguiendo el borde del arroyo por la mañana. Estaba cansada y hambrienta, con ojeras moradas bajo los ojos ámbar y con el pelo rojo enredado.

Cuando escuchó las voces instintivamente apretó su bolsa verde, la que había conseguido en "El Banquete" con el localizador adentro. No le habían dado chance de elegir otra cosa de su lista de prioridades, el localizador la mantendría alerta para huir y prepararse para cualquier batalla en la cual tuviera que participar.

Se escondió detrás de algunos arbustos y esperó durante un rato. Katniss y Peeta aparecieron, la muchacha le dio indicaciones al chico y se preparó para ir a cazar.

—¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo?—preguntó ella.

—¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú te vas a conseguir un poco de carne?

A Finch se le aceleró la respiración y meditó la idea de atacarlos ahí mismo, no hubiera sido una muy buena idea, Katniss le habría disparado apenas un segundo después de que la hubiera visto, así que se quedó lo más quieta posible.

Cuando ella se fue, vio que Peeta comenzaba a recolectar algunos frutos. Había extendido un cuadrado de plástico y puesto sobre éste panecillos, manzanas y un poco de queso. La pelirroja no había comido nada desde esa misma madrugada, cuando se terminó la rebanada de jamón con ciruelas (sobras de la cena de anoche); el estómago comenzó a rugirle, preparó uno de sus cuchillos y se convenció a si misma de que aprovecharía el siguiente momento en que el chico regresara para acabar con él.

Cuidadosamente se puso en pie, arma en mano y localizador activado. Apresuradamente se acercó al cuadrado de plástico, picó el queso y se metió algunos pedacitos a la boca disfrutando de un sabor diferente. Estaba a punto de tomar una de las manzanas cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, el punto que indicaba a Katniss se acercaba demasiado rápido a la zona donde ella estaba; se apretó el cuchillo al cinturón y rápidamente tomó un puñado de bayas oscuras antes de salir corriendo al centro del bosque.

Aunque supo que había perdido una gran oportunidad estuvo consciente de que no podía exponerse de ese modo. Era demasiado poco el tiempo que faltaba para terminar, las probabilidades parecían estar a su favor.

Ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver los grandes campos de su distrito, el brillo de plateado que despedían las torres de electricidad, el lejano mar azul. El olor a cable quemado combinado con agua salada, el ruido de las cataratas, el brillante sol, las casas junto a los acantilados. Su familia.

Podía escuchar la risa de su hermano mayor, el pelo brillante como el fuego y el olor a moras. Los ojos cálidos de su madre y sus palabras amorosas. Podía imaginarse recogiendo las bayas de su patio trasero como todas las tardes, preparando las tartas y vendiéndolas como golosinas.

Sabía que Elí y su madre estarían orgullosos de ella cuando regresara de los Juegos, y era por ellos dos que debía seguir luchando.

Así que cuando tomó las _Jaulas de la noche _lo hizo con pasión, con esperanza. Queriendo saborear un poco del Distrito 5 y tratando de olvidar las circunstancias que le habían tocado vivir.

Finch solo quería ir a casa, y lo logró, aunque no de la forma que hubiera deseado.

* * *

{-}

**N/A: **Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a esta personaje, sin embargo un día me puse a escribir sobre ella y hoy lo terminé. Me gustó como me quedó. Por cierto, el nombre lo saqué de la película, no se si algunas(os) se habrán dado cuenta de que lo mencionan pero como me gustó decidí llamarla así en el Fic :B

Se aceptan comentarios, gracias por leer :}

**A**utumn**H**ooney {**Egipto**}


End file.
